


A Haven

by eerian_sadow



Series: ProwlxJazz Anniversary Challenge 2020 [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Attempted Forced Marriage, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Injuries, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26756173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: The only place open when he needed to hide was a pub full of enforcers. But a pub full of enforcers was better than what was behind him.
Series: ProwlxJazz Anniversary Challenge 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913479
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54





	A Haven

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be for the ProwlxJazz community's 13th anniversary challenge, but I didn't manage to get it posted anywhere near in time. XD
> 
> It fills the prompt "on the run"

Jazz staggered into the small pub, exhausted and suddenly very aware of the energon trickling down his face as every optic in the room turned to stare at him. He knew he was a mess aside from that--covered in scratches and dented in more places than just his face--but this was the first place that he had run past where the lights had been on.

And it had a crowd, which was better than the almost empty chapel he had just escaped.

“I don’t suppose there’s a public wash room in here?” Jazz asked, forcing a weak grin onto his face. 

“There is not, no.” A black and white mech with sensory wings, enforcer by his markings just his luck, stood up from the bar at the front of the room. He glared at the other patrons until they began turning back to their drinks or meals, then he approached Jazz with concern obvious on his face. “However, I believe the owner will make an exception and allow us the use of his private bath.”

He wanted to argue, but now that the enforcer had seen him, Jazz knew that he wasn’t getting away without telling the mech a _good_ story. Or possibly even the truth. Besides, energon was started to drip down into his neck cables and the sticky feeling was almost unbearable on top of the pain in his face. “Oh yeah? Friend of yours?”

“My cousin, actually.” The enforcer gestured toward the door behind the bar. “He has a well stocked first aid kit as well, which you are welcome to use. If you’ll follow me?”

“Can I get your name first?” As he asked, he heard the growl of a heavy duty engine outside and shook his head. “You know what, lead the way. Right now.”

The enforcer looked at the door with a frown and nodded. Then he gestured to another mech at the bar as he began leading Jazz across the room. “Tripwire, no one but Smokescreen is allowed in the back with us.”

“You got it, Lieutenant.” Jazz saw the mech jump up and gesture to someone else in the crowd and then they were stepping around the bar and through the door. 

“My mechs will protect you, you have my word.” The enforcer turned and gave him a serious look. “I think it best if we use the wash room upstairs, however. The kitchen will be difficult to secure.”

If he had to run again, he could get up onto the rooftops from the second floor. It wasn’t a bad idea, really. “Okay, sure.”

The other mech nodded, and led him through the kitchen to a barely visible stairwell behind the trash compactor. “My name is Prowl, by the way. My team and I are here on business from Praxus.”

That told him very little about the mech, but it did explain why there were so many enforcers at a pub in this section of the city. “I’m Jazz. This isn’t my part of town either.” 

“May I ask why you are running?” Soft lights flickered on as they stepped out of the stairwell and into a hallway that might have been in any unremarkable apartment complex in Iacon. Prowl led him to a door on the left and typed in a key code. 

“Been seeing a mech for a couple meta-cycles. He decided we needed to get bonded. I decided we didn’t.” Jazz shrugged, trying to pretend it hadn’t been as awful as it was. The memory of his ex’s fist hitting his face hadn’t faded yet. “He thought I’d go through with it, if he dragged me to the church and put me in front of the priest.”

“And when you did not, he hit you.” Prowl opened the door and gestured for Jazz to precede him into the room. “I am so sorry.”

“I’d beentrying to break it off already.” Jazz shrugged again, then winced as one of his other injuries twinged. “I was going to go on tour just to get rid of him, then he pulled this.”

An angry roar filtered up through the floor, followed by the sounds of breaking glass and a taser discharging. 

Prowl sighed. “I had hoped the presence of multiple enforcers would deter him.”

“Sorry about all the paperwork. And your cousin’s pub.” Jazz found himself wishing they had video feed, though, so that he could watch Prowl’s team take his ex down. 

“I am not.” Prowl gave him a small smile. “It means you are safe now. And he should be in holding long enough for you to extract your life from his.”

“Yeah.” He found his spirits lifting slightly despite the pain of his injuries. “Thanks for that.”

“You are welcome. Now, let me get the first aid kit. And I will call a medic if you feel the need for one.”

He couldn’t really afford a medic, so he shook his head. “Nah. Patching up my face and pulling out the dents should do it.”

“Then please, sit down at the table while I retrieve the kit.”

To his surprise, Jazz felt safe enough to do so. So, he sat carefully and waited for the enforcer from Praxus to come back and help tend his wounds.


End file.
